


In My heart

by pookiestheone



Series: Continuing the Story [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone





	In My heart

  
Thomas half-dozed as sat in his favorite chair in front of the fire. In the background the radio was on and BBC was playing music to commemorate the twentieth anniversary of VE Day. There was a lot of Vera Lynn of course. He had been through two wars - one up close and personal, the other not so close, but just as personal – and he wasn't sure he wanted to be reminded. But he was listening just the same.

_When I grow too old to dream …_

He had always wondered about those words. People always had dreams no matter their age, but now he had a better sense of what they meant, a least for him. It wasn't that he didn't still dream and plan and hope, but that these held far less importance than the here and now and, of course, his memories.

_… and so let us part._

At times it seemed that his life had been nothing but people leaving him, almost always never to return. His mum, Phillip, Edward, Sybil, Jimmy, Phyllis, Andy …

_… kiss will live in my heart._

And so few kisses. And what lived in his heart was just from one person.

"Thomas."

He stirred himself regretfully.

"Thomas, were you sleeping?"

"No, just resting my eyes."

Hands settled gently on his shoulders and lips touched the top of his head.

"You always say that, old man."

"Oh, very nice indeed. Is that any way to talk to your elders, Jimmy?"

"I made tea. Want some?"

"Of course. Biscuits too?"

"Do I ever not put out biscuits?"

Thomas laughed and tilted his head back to smile up at him. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Well then, come on."

Thomas rose slowly from the chair as his body complained a little.

_And when I grow too old to dream_  
_That kiss will live in my heart._

* * *

I was on a Vera Lynn/WWII kick (see We'll Meet Again) and posted a few vids on my Tumblr. This one just struck me.

  



End file.
